Pretty Dirty Lies Series: Noel Kahn, The Typical Rosewood Boy
by hardlittlecandy
Summary: I'm Noel Kahn, eighteen-year-old student at Rosewood Day High. I have some Pretty Dirty Secrets...about the pretty little liars, especially Aria Montgomery. I want you to know that after reading this, be careful because you might be A's next victim, take it from me. (Noel Kahn / Aria Montgomery with slight Ezra Fitz)
1. I'm Noel Kahn

**Pretty Dirty Lies Series**

**By: hardlittlecandy**

* * *

**Book 1**

**Noel Kahn: The Typical Rosewood Boy**

My name is Noel Kahn and I would never look at the stars and the sky the same ever again.

A few days ago, I asked a girl named Aria Montgomery to go on a date-date with me and watch a basket ball game, but she turned me down. Her rejecting me never really bothered me because I'm determined to go out with her and just get to know her a little bit more.

I wanted know more about her because she's different from all the other girls that I've ever dated.

Back in 8th grade, Allison di Laurentis told me that Aria had a huge crush on me but, back then, I just saw her as this weirdly beautiful petite brunette who knitted every lunch break, oh, and those pink strip on her hair were also impeccably noticeable. She was the one who looked like she doesn't care what other people will say about her.

* * *

But when she came back from Iceland a few weeks ago, I was like _Wow! Who is this girl? _I couldn't help but think that just a little over three years ago, she was wearing these clothing that were actually Goth like but now, she looks like she's gotten over her _I don't know who I am yet stage._

A few days ago I saw her walking down the street getting freshly picked oranges from the Supermarket, so I decided to say hello.

"Hi Aria," I paused, looking at her and grinning. "How are you doing?" I just looked like a fool every time she's around, and I really couldn't help it. She didn't bother to smile at me.

"Noel, please stop," she pleaded, her eyes searching mine. "Ezra Fitz and I are way over after what you did, okay?" she whispered. I nodded.

"I know that, Aria," I paused, shuffling my feet awkwardly. "I know that I wasn't in the place to tell the principal what I saw but, I thought it was the right thing to do." I knew what I said was right but she didn't seem to understand.

"I thought that when I said I didn't want you to come near me ever again was very clear, Noel Kahn." She paused looking at me straight in the eyes. "I like Ezra Fitz and I don't care if anyone thinks it's wrong." She then walked toward her car but I halted her by holding her in the arm.

"What about me then?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about you, Noel?" she asked. I pulled her close and leaned in, her eyes widened as our lips touched. I began to show her that I was better than Ezra Fitz and that I was the one for her—I mean, I'm the same age as her—she shouldn't settle for crumbs. Crumbs, just like Ezra Fitz. She tried to push me away but I didn't let her.

I pulled away slightly breathless. I smiled at her but she didn't smile, she just looked at me, her facial expression was completely unreadable—like she's debating on whether or not to slap me.

Then, she just walked back to her car and after a few moments, her car was zooming down the street. I just looked dumb founded; I looked around and saw one of my team mates in Football chuckling as they drank their root beer. I snarled at them and walked back to my car and drove off as well.

* * *

At dinner, I asked my mom why Aria acted that way—although I didn't tell my mom about Aria's fling with our former AP English teacher. "Noel, maybe Aria simply wants to just have friends for a while." My mom said as she pushed back her brown hair as she played the piano near the alcove. "Relationships take time to develop, just like when you were a kid and having friends seemed a challenge, you should just focus on being friends with her and see where that leads you two."

I nodded as my mom played ode to joy on the piano-her favorite piece aside from Bethoven's symphonies.

What my mother said made me think, am I not friendly too Aria? Was I too friendly? Or was I too forward? Maybe a little bit of both then. I was thinking about this even at dinner later that evening and even before I went to bed.

The next day Mona Vanderwaal was tormenting Lucas Gottesman again. Maybe Mona forgot that only two short years ago, when she and Hanna were still losers, Lucas was there to befriend them, talk about thanks, huh? I decided to step in because the things that Mona said was simply ridiculously ruthless.

"Hey Mona," I spoke up making the hole cafeteria look at the scene. Mona smiled from ear to ear and she seemed to think that will add on to the things she said. Aria looked at me and shook her head because she thought that I would just add fuel to what Mona said.

Everyone waited. Lucas simply stared around, he was so humiliated already.

"Maybe you're the one who needs to go to Oz and ask the Wizard for your very own penis, because clearly, you still need one to shut you mouth. I mean you clearly have one up your ass already, maybe another one in your mouth will do."

Everyone laughed as Mona stared at me, she was bewildered. I just smirked at her.

Lucas who seemed to have held his breath smiled at me. I nodded at him as I ate my Granny Smith's Apple with a crunch of victory. I looked toward Aria's direction and she smiled at me.

_Score!_

* * *

I was getting ready to leave school when I was approached by Aria. I smiled and greeted her. Maybe she changed her mind about me.

"Thanks for standing up for Lucas," she smiled. "I mean, he was badly hurt by Mona's name calling. So it's really nice of you to put Mona in her place."

"Ah, it was nothing." I said. I decided to change the subject. "Is your car still in the shop?"

She nodded.

"Can I give you a lift?" I asked; hoping that she would say yes.

"Thanks but I have to tutor some freshmen for their Trigonometry midterms, maybe next time, though." She smiled.

I found myself getting curious. "Freshman? Are they boys?" I asked hoping that I didn't sound too worried.

Aria smiled again—God I love her smile. "No. Mostly girls. Why?"

"Well, that's good because I don't want those little boys to drool over you." I said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

She giggled. "Noel, I'm not your girlfriend so you don't have to be over protective."

I took a step towards her and took her hand in mine. "Aria, please, just give me chance to prove to you that I do deserve you, please." I asked looking deeply in her eyes.

Aria pulled away. "Noel, I've got to go, my mom needs at the art gallery," she walked off and looked back at me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

I just nodded. But I couldn't help getting hurt by what she did. I walked back to my locker and as I opened it a note fell out and opened it, reading and rereading carefully what was in the letter, was it really her? Is she really back?

* * *

_Aw, poor Noel Kahn. Did Aria drop your ass already?_

_Maybe you should tell her your dirty little secret? _

_Because if you don't I will…_

_Besos,_

_-A_

* * *

I crumpled the piece of paper. Who is A? And what does he or she want from me? What secret of mine does she know? I can't tell Aria...she'll hate me forever, and I won't be able to live with that. Aria hating me will feel like everyone hating me...no I won't tell her, I promised her mother not to.

I should just let this be, this A person might be playing games, but I can play even better.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. EzrA is back

**Chapter 2**

**EzrA is back **

I was waiting for another message from A. But nothing came so I felt confident that the secret that I'd been keeping for Aria's mom is still safe.

It was a the second week of December before school let out for the Christmas Vacation, and I just finished my exams on AP Biology, yep, I'm Biology nerd. It's probably my best subject. That's why on my college years, I want to take up Biology at Harvard, my dad's alma matter. I just think that it would be cool to move out of Rosewood and just start a new life. But I still want Aria to be with me.

The rest of the day passed by without a hitch and it was a great feeling that it'll be Christmas in a few days. I was putting my books in my locker when my Blackberry beeped. I typed the password in and viewed the message. And just when I thought it was just a fluke, A new my number too.

* * *

_Tick-tock-tick-tock, Noel_

_Time's running out..._

_Parumpapumpum_

_Mwah!_

_-A_

* * *

I clenched my jaw. So, I decided to send a reply to who ever A is.

* * *

_Why are you doing this to me?_

_Who are you? Don't be a coward!_

* * *

My phone beeped again and it was a reply from A.

* * *

_It's fun playing with your feelings, Noel._

_Who I am is not your business..._

_Aria knows what I'm talking about._

_She and her little friends tried to find out who I am but they failed, and people who they love paid for it._

_Just ask your friend Maya St. Germaine and your Lacrosse Coach Ian Thomas..._

_Ooops, I forgot, I had them killed already._

_Kiss Aria for me, and make it a big one, okay?_

_-A_

* * *

Who is this A. I can't let this person touch Aria. A can't be Allison because she's alive and well on her way to recovery after she got hit by a car. But I have to know. I have to find out who A is. Even if it's dangerous.

I called Spencer Hastings to ask her a few questions and she arranged for us to meet at The Grille a local hang out for Rosewood teenagers.

I was waiting for her to show up when my phone beeped. Expecting that it was A, I opened the message and was surprised that it was Aria's. Here's what her message read:

_Hey Noel, I was wondering if your offer to watch tomorrows game of Sixers against Celtics still stands? Maybe we can go together?_

But before I could reply, Spencer Hastings arrive. She was, as usual in her preppy clothing. "So," she began as she sat on the chair accross from me. "What did Noel Kahn want to talk about?" She asked, her face a mixture of curiosity and seriousness, so I decided to straighten up and get to the point.

"I asked you here to talk about A." I said sternly. Judging from the look on Spencer, she seemed astounded that even, I, know about A.

"Excuse me?" She asked incredelously. Then, her face straightened as it magically does that to her face.

"Do I even have to repeat it?" I leaned in to whisper. "He or she might be listening around here."

She whispered as well. "Did Aria tell you something about the A messages we receive?"

I looked at her. "What? You receive messages from A too?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes." She paused, wringing her fingers together, maybe it was a nervous habit of hers. "But how'd you know about A?"

I looked at her. "Because I've been receiving one lately." I said honestly.

Her eyes widened. "Since when,?" She asked me as if she was a derranged prosecutor but I can understand.

"Since last week."

"Oh my God." She slumpped at her seat. Then, she spoke again. "Did you tell Alli a secret that's why you receive A messages?"

I shook my head. I never really trusted anyone with my secrets. Especially if the person's as coniving and cunning like Allison DiLaurentis.

"Then what is it? Did you make anyone angry?" She asked.

I shook my head again. "I know some secrets." I said.

"Of whom?" She asked curiously.

"Ella Montgomery's." I said simply, waiting for Spencer's reaction.

As she parted her lips to say something, My phone beeped, I checked the log and it was a message from Aria. I intend to read it later.

Spencer leaned in to see. "Was it A?" She asked nervously.

"No." I said.

"Okay then, what secret of Aria's mom do you know?" She aske me.

"It's not my secret to tell." I leaned in. "I asked you here to help me find out who A is and try to make him or her stop."

She nodded. "Okay, you have a deal."

On cue, both of our phones beeped. We both stared at the message. Is A around us? Is she at The Grille?

* * *

_My, oh my, N and S are conspiring against me. But no worries, I'm still smarter than the two of you combined..._

_-A_

* * *

Aria and I decided to watch the game. So, I picked her up on schedule. While we were on the road, Carol King's _Were You Lead _began to blare out the stereo of my car. Aria smiled. "I love this song." She paused to look at me. "My parent listened to it-Uh, I mean, used to listen to it."

"Are you okay though?" I asked, concerned about her well being. She nodded.

"I'm getting by," she paused, playing with her scarf. "But my parents divorce still bugs me, and Mike makes me worry because he had this fits of tantrums whenever divorce was mentioned." I could see the trepidation written all over her beautiful face.

"I'll try to talk to Mike after he gets back from Laccrose Camp." I said.

Aria smiled. "Thanks." She said.

As I pulled over the gravelly parking lot, my Blackberry's LED light flashed. I hoped and prayed that it wasn't A. I really don't want Him or Her to ruin my date with Aria.

* * *

_Hey Noel, I'm watching the game too..._

_Oh and don't forget our little deal about Aria's mommy._

_Let the games begin_

_-A_

* * *

Aria watched me as my expression changed from happy to uncomfortable. "Noel, are you okay?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." I lied putting my nerves at bay, hoping that she didn't notice it. "Let's go?"

She smiled and nodded. We bought corn dogs and orange juice, as we sat on our seats, I found myself looking for someone unusual. Looking for A.

Celtics won the game although I didn't enjoy the game because I was trying to look for A in the crowd of people. Good thing though, Aria didn't notice me craning my neck for any signs of A.

Aria and I went to a restaurant called Macy's. We both ordered Well done stake-a common thing for us, we both like thoroughly cooked food. "So, Noel," she paused eating a piece of stake she sliced using the knife. "Any secrets you want to tell me?"

Did I just hear Aria correctly. "Noel, I'm not stupid." Her eyes were glazing with tears. "A sent me a text telling me that you know my mother and Hanna's dad were dating. How could you hide that from me, Noel?" Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Aria, your mom made me promise, and I just..." I wasn't able to finish when Aria spoke again.

"And you decided to call Spencer about it and tell her first rather than telling me first." She paused, trying failing to stop crying.

"I didn't tell Spencer, what I told Spencer was she should help me take a down." I said.

Aria shook her head. "I can't believe I even started liking you." She stood up and walked out of th restaurant. I was about to call her out when the LED of my Blackberry lit up.

* * *

_I never lie, Noel._

_I told you to tell her but, oh well._

_Who am I to care?_

_Kisses,_

_-A_

* * *

I'm really starting to get sick and tired of this A. He or she might be playing games but I'm not. I'm going to take that bitch down.

As I went home, I went straight to my bed room not even bothering to tell my mom how my date with Aria went. I wanted to explain to Aria but she walked out. So I tried texting her.

* * *

_Hey Aria, you have to believe me. I never intended to keep it from you. It really wasn't my secret to tell. It was your mom's. Can we give it another shot? Please._

* * *

I hit the send button and after a few minutes she replied.

* * *

_You lied to me. I thought I'd be able to trust you_

_._

* * *

I sighed hitting the reply button and began to type and afterwards, I hit send.

* * *

_I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you. Please, forgive me._

* * *

Aria replied and it really hit me.

* * *

_You lied by not telling me. It's the same thing. How am I supposed to trust you?_

* * *

I didn't reply to that. I was afraid of what she'd reply. It was frustrating that when things started to get better between me and Aria, this A person ruined everything before it even started. Thanks a lot A.

* * *

The next day, I thought that if I ignored A's messages, it would bring back my old life. I could not believe that it spun so out of control in just few a few days. I sighed as I made my way into my AP English class, and to make matters worse, Aria was there. But I was appalled when I saw Ezra Fitz writing on the board. _What the hell is he doing here? I thought the school board fired him after I told them what happened to Aria and him. _He turned around and smirked at me as I knitted my brows together.

"Ah, Mr. Kahn, so glad you can join us." he paused smoothing his vest. "Please seat next to Ms. Montgomery."

I did so and I felt Aria's discomfort. I looked at her and leaned in, even though I know she's still mad at me. "If you want to talk after class, we can go for a drive." I whispered. Aria looked at me and nodded.

"Mr. Kahn, Ms. Montgomery," Ezra called out attention. "If you too are going to flirt do it outside." he said sternly.

"Mr. Fitz," Mona Vanderwaal spoke up. "At least Aria's flirting with a student, not a teacher, I mean it's not long ago when-"

Mona wasn't able to finish speaking when Hanna Marin muffled her with her hands. _Mona, shut up _Hanna whispered pretty loudly. Mona apologized as Ezra went out and everyone suddenly laughed.

_"Nice going, Mona." _Hanna snorted angrily.

Mona shot Hanna—her on again, off again BFF a glare. "Well, I thought Mr. Fitz—or Ezra, deserved everything I was about to say because he tricked Aria into having a relationship with him. He is such a loser."

Aria looked around. I took her hand in mine and guided her away from the class room. We ended up in the empty music room. She crashed into me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Why is he back?" I can feel her ragged sobs as her tears soaked on my shirt.

"I don't know." I replied, trying to soothe her by caressing her back.

She looked up and her doe eyes looked like she'd been crying for a long time already. "He talked to me earlier and said that he's out to get me…" She paused. "Noel, what if Ezra…" she didn't continue.

"You think he's A?" I asked. Come to think of it, he behaves like a jerk and he was always around when something bad happens, like in the Halloween Party last year when Aria almost died because someone pushed her. Why didn't I think of this before? He knew a lot, which made him the primary suspect. But what does he have to do with Allison? Did he have a relationship with her?

Aria's phone beeped and we both looked at it as she opened the message.

* * *

_Look out!_

_-A_

* * *

Suddenly we heard a car honking, coming toward the music room. What the hell? Aria screamed as I covered her with my body. It felt like every nerve in my body collapsed as I felt hard metal hit my back….and then…_darkness_…

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Read and Review J**

**Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year J**


	3. It's A Surprise

**Chapter 3**

**It's "A" Surprise**

* * *

_I was calmly teaching Aria how to swim. It was a great day, earlier me and Aria went to the Dairy Shack to eat some Vanilla ice cream. And then, she asked me to teach her how to swim. _

_"C'mon Aria," I laughed splashing her with pool water. She shook her head._

_"I'm scared of drowning, Noel." She said nervously. I laughed at her once again. "It's not funny, Noel."_

_"It is..." I swam toward her and got off the pool. She backed away from me._

_"Noel, what are you doing?" She asked. Her voice was trembling. I suddenly wrapped my arms around her, then, I jumped toward the pool bringing her with me. She screamed as we landed in the chlorinated pool water. Then, she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and her legs wrapped tightly around my waste as if the pool was going to eat her alive. "Don't let go of me, okay?" She nervously asked._

_"How can you learn if I don't let you off?" I asked her. _

_"I don't want to die yet, Noel."_

_I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. "I would never let you die." I kissed her again, this time I added more pressure to our kiss. She moaned as I let my tongue in her mouth, completely exploring the velvety walls of her cheeks. I backed her to the corner of the pool and she moaned again. Then, she pulled away._

_"Enough, we're at the pool." She said with a breathless tone in her voice. Then she cleared her throat. "About my swimming lessons. Can we get to it now?"_

_"I thought you didn't want to anymore?" I teased._

_"I changed my mind." _

_All of a sudden Ezra Fitz was in front of us and he has a gun pointed towards Aria. Then, a loud bang was heard...and the pool was covered with blood._

* * *

"Aria!" I shouted loudly when I opened my eyes, I saw white walls, and I'm in a hospital bed. I looked at the wall clock, it was 3:45 in the morning. And the calendar was marked December 23. It was two days before Christmas. How long was I out? Three days?

I vaguely remembered what had happen at school. Then, I tried to stand and I felt my back hurt so bad that I had to go back to my laying in bed.

I closed my eyes.

I was in the music room...

It was the last day of school before the Christmas Vacation...

Aria was there with me...

We were taliking about...Ezra Fitz being...

_Being A..._

Then a car was heading toward the music room...it hit us but I covered Aria with my body that's why my back hurts like hell.

Oh shit! Aria! Is she here at the hospital? I have to see her, now!

I tried to limp my way to view if Aria is in one the rooms then, I saw her. She was so very pale. Her face was flushed and full of gashes. Yet, she is still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I slowly walked toward her, maybe she was just sleeping. But when I called out her name. She didn't answer. She's still out from the car that hit us.

Then I saw a note on the end table full of balloons, pictures and greeting cards. The note stood out because it had a kiss mark. I opened it and I froze

_Pretty little Aria in a not so pretty little hospital gown. Aw, how sad. Maybe they should cut off your oxygen supply and just let you die..._

_I'll see you in hell_

_-A_

I crumpled the piece of note and threw it in the trash bin. I walked toward Aria and kissed her on the cheek even if it means that my back would hurt like hell as I did so. Then I leaned in on her ear to whisper.

" Aria." I paused, willing myself not to break down. "I'll get A or Ezra or whoever tried to kill us, I promise."

With that I limped back to my room.

The next few days had been like hell. I had physical teraphy for three days and had to wear back braces for about a week. But my suffering was nothing compared to Aria's. She hasn't woken up since the "accident" according to the police. I was beggining to think that Aria might not wake up ever again. The whole warranted me to cry.

Aria's mom was always by her side so I can't exactly stay long. But whenever I get the chance to visit her, I do.

* * *

That Saturday night I waited for Ezra to go out on a date with Ms. Wilden. Officer Wilden's little sister. I took the chance and broke into his apartment. So, as I entered, it smelled like pot. He was probably a pot head and my insinuations were proven when I saw his collection of pot hidden in his table drawer. As I snooped around, I saw a box. It's black and quite heavy. I opened it and I saw pictures of Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Emily. They were candid shots. But what bothered me was the picture of Aria sleeping in the hospital, but I was shocked to see something more. Ezra is in a picture with Allison. And they were in a beach.

Ezra really is A. There's no doubt.

I took the picture that he is with Allison with me, and I showed it to Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. They were all shocked.

"How'd you get this?"

I looked at me feet, shuffling them awkwardly. "Well, paid Mr. Fitz a little visit."

Mona sat next to Hanna she had this weird look on her face. "You're the one I saw going down the rail yesterday. That was so cool."

Spencer shot Mona a look.

"What?"

"Stop encouraging him, Mona" the she turned to Noel. "That was dangerous, Noel." She quipped. "Someone could've walked in on you snooping."

"Well no one caught me. At least we now know that this guy is up to something." A moment of silence passed and it was down righr eerie.

Hanna and Mona exchanged looks. "Noel," Hanna paused. "Aria woke up already. She was looking for you earlier, you should go visit her."

I brightened. "Really, she has?"

* * *

I knocked on the door and Aria turned to face me. She was smiling and I couldn't help but smile as well. "How are you?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

She smiled a watery smiled. "I'm doing better." She paused as she shifted uncomfortably, and as a result she winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I took her hand in mine and gave it a slight squeeze. She nodded. She then gave me a soft kiss on my lips. I felt blood instantly rush to my cheeks.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For trying to save me." She paused looking out the window then back at me. "Thank you." She mouthed.

I leaned in and kissed her softly but before I knew it I was getting passionate, so before anything could even happen, I pulled away slightly. I smiled at her and she smiled back. It took me a moment to realize that I am in love with a girl like Aria Montgomery.

* * *

The next day, Hanna, Spencer and Emily asked to see me at The Grille. They said the have something important to show me. I arraived a little bit late because I was with Aria the whole night at the hospital because she had a queasy feeling that someone was coming-probably A.

"Sorry, I'm late." I said as I sat next to Hanna. "What'd you want to show me?"

Spencer turned from Hanna to Emily, the at me. Hanna nodded. Spencer took out a yellow-ish new paper from her tote bag and handed it to me. "Read the highlighted article." Her hands began to tremble.

* * *

**_Missing Ravenswood teen found murdered in her backyard-suspected murderer, an AP English teacher._**

_Monday, January 8, 2009, sixteen-year-old Lindsay Anderson was reportedly missing after forty eight hours of not coming home to her parents' house in Ravenswood—some twenty three miles away from Rosewood Pennsylvania. According to reports, the teenager was last seen talking to her AP English teacher Ezra Scott Fitzgerald after their classes. A particular student saw the two of them talking loudly, and Fitzgerald seemed angry because the teenager was planning to tell the principal of what he made her do. _

_But before Lindsay could even go to the principal, a witness saw Fitzgerald taking Lindsay inside his car and forcing himself on the young girl. _

_Lindsay's parents are still grieving after her body was found in her backyard just three weeks after she went missing. And reports are all pointing out to the victims' English teacher…_

* * *

I didn't finish reading the paper because the whole thing made me worry about Aria even more. Then, as if on cue, Hanna spoke. "Hey, didn't that old lady tell us that night we went to Ravenswood to find Allison, that one of us was touched by the one Alli, feared the most?" She turned from Spencer to Emily and they both nodded.

"Maybe she was talking about Aria." Spencer said. "I mean, Ezra is the one who pushed himself onto Aria…" Spencer trailed off, she looked like she knew something.

I clenched my jaw and spoke. "What did Ezra do to Aria?" I asked, my voice was a little louder than usual and the people from the table next to us looked at me.

Spencer leaned to my ear to whisper. "He raped her and forced not to tell anyone."

I felt my stomach go in knots. "That bastard." I tried to stand but Spencer hked my arm and yanked me down to sit.

Emily spoke up. "Noel, you've got to calm down." she paused, playing with the rim of her glass. "that was my reaction when we first learned about him raping Aria." she looked away. "but trust me, that really doesn't help anything."

Then it hit me. That night when Aria and I were stuck in the cabin two years ago before Allison went missing we went on a ski trip in Alaska. She and I made love, but she said that it hurt a lot…was that it? Is that a sign that Fitz already raped her before I even got the chance to make love to her? But it didn't make sense when Ezra Fitz wasn't in Rosewood yet. Is it because Ezra studied at Hollis and ended up seeing Aria visiting her father?

I remembered that night perfectly. It was in a cozy cabin, and we lost the key. I remember taking my coat off for her because it started to get a lot colder. Then, I ended up on top of her and we were just—you know…

It all made perfect sense to me, and that everything is starting build. And yet, everything seemed to fall apart.

* * *

**To be Continued….**

**Read and Review guys J**


	4. Snow in Rosewood

**Chapter 4**

**Snow in Rosewood**

_I was on top of Aria, kissing and nipping. Then, my hand grazed her back to feel for the clasp of her bra to unhook it. As I felt her move about, she whispered. "Noel, please stop, I don't want it to hurt, please."_

* * *

I was still mulling over when Aria stirred from her sleep. She was now in her house and her mom asked if I can watch Aria because there is an event at the Art Gallery in Ravenswood; she had to bring Mike as her escort. Plus, they would only be returning tomorrow night.

"Noel," Aria sat up. "Thanks for helping my mom out. I know that you really don't want to spend Christmas Eve taking care of me. You should go home and spend it with your family."

I leaned in and kissed her softly. "Trust me; my parents won't miss me because they're in Vermont with my brother. She smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder." She yawned a bit. It was already 11: 46 pm and Christmas is right around the corner.

"Aria," I paused, wondering if I should even say it. She looked up and smiled at me. I found myself nervous, my throat felt dry, but I knew I had to say it. "I love you." Then, I softly kissed her lips as she closed her eyes.

Her lips were so soft. I wrapped my arms around her and she pulled me closer to her. As I got on top of her a moan escaped her lips as I grazed her back with my hands trying to find the hook of her bra; I was able to unhook it from its clasp then I realized we were heading into that direction.

I looked at her doe brown eyes, as if asking her permission for us to continue. She nodded as I admired the naked form of her body. I intertwined out hands together as we made love. The delicious sound of her moans as we became one was delicious, it felt like so right. She buried her face on my shoulder to muffle her loud moans and screams. It sounded good to me.

"Noel," She looked at me. "I love you too…" I kissed her once again and this time it was very passionate but still very gentle. The very fact that we were making love inside her room was beyond me. I could feel everything that she was feeling, and I know that tomorrow, we wouldn't feel guilty because we knew that we love each other enough to do this. I smiled as her hands roamed around my back. Her touch was sweet and soft. It made me melt with her.

She was so amazingly beautiful and I couldn't help but think of how lucky I was to even be able to make love with her.

I knew, right then that I want her to be the one for me—forever.

* * *

That Christmas Day when I woke up, I slowly crept put of Aria's bed to put some clothing on. I decided to pay her kitchen a little visit and cook a Christmas meal for her. As I went toward the fridge, there was a note, I took it down and read it. It's a note from A…but how'd it get here?

_You guys are so sweet._

_You make me want to puke._

_But hey it's Christmas and I'm feeling like Santa's little helper today…_

_Wait for my gift…it's gonna be explosive!_

_Hohohoho!_

_-A_

I looked at the note. What explosive gift did A meant? I didn't realize that Aria hand woken up. "What's that?" She asked taking the piece of paper from me. She froze on the spot. Then an envelope was slipped from the door and Aria went there to get it. She ripped it open. I went toward her, the envelope was addressed to Aria. Then, when she tore it open, a cd was in it. We looked at each other, frightened.

We played it on her laptop. It's a video of Spencer talking to someone.

_"They are stupid for even trusting me y'know. I mean, Aria doesn't really know this but I'm the one who was driving the car that hit Noel and her…"_ Spencer had this scary smile on her face, it made the blood drain from my face. _"And Noel was even stupid to think that I'm not part of any bad things that's ever happened to him. Remember the test answers? I was the one who placed them on his locker…give me that…"_ Spencer reached for the camera and when she had it, she was about to focus it to the person she's talking to but my anticipation was cut when the video ended.

When I turned to look at Aria, I saw her jaw quivering. "Oh my God," She turned to me; tears were streaming from her eyes. "Is Spencer…helping A?"

* * *

I was still in shock because of the video. But Spencer invited us to go to her house and have Christmas Dinner along with Emily Fields and Hanna Marin. I was having second thoughts because of the video. But Aria said that we had to know the truth, so away we went the Christmas dinner at the Hastings household.

"Aria," I stopped her from walking toward Spencer's house. "We don't have to do this.

"

She looked at me, giving me the once-over. "Noel," She huffed. In the snowy day, her breath came in puffs as she breathed heavily. "If we don't confront Spencer now, then when will we do it?"

"Aria, what if she denies it?" I asked, trying to rationalize with her. "I mean, she would never admit of doing something like that."

She paused mulling it over. I sighed taking her hand in mine. Then, she handed me her phone. "Okay you're right," she paused, wiping the tear the leaked out of her eye. "But can you text her that we can't make it."

I nodded.

* * *

_Fine then don't come..._

_I don't need you, Emily, and Hanna._

_You guys can kiss my ass._

"I guess Emily and Hanna didn't come too." I said as I wrapped an arm around Aria's shoulder. She looked at me as she leaned her head on my chest.

"Noel, maybe it was just a set up." She said, her voice cracking.

"I'm not sure I can follow you..." I said.

"I mean, A can do anything." She shifted uncomfortablly as she tried to find the right words. I tried to soother her by kissng her head. I can smell the strawberry scented shampoo.

"Why don't we try to investigate?" I suggested. She shrugged.

"Noel, that can be dangerous."

"Well, I've done it at Ezra Fitz's apartment, and I'm perfectly fine."

She pulled away from me. "Are you crazy?" She widened her eyes at me. "Noel, that's so dangerous. Ezra can be very creepy."

"Yeah, but there's clearly a reason as to why he raped you." I pointed out. Aria looked at me squarely.

"Who told you that?" She asked as tears welled up on her eyes.

"Spencer did." I pronounced. "Do you know how much it affected me to know that? That son-of-a-bitch will get his karma someday because he forced himself on to you."

"Can we not talk about this?" She asked and I nodded.

Then, there was a completely awkward silence. She went to the phone on the end table. "Do you want pizza?" She asked.

I nodded. After ordering, Aria hung up, and she didn't face me. I knew that she was crying. I stood and walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her as I reached her, I felt her cry even more. She turned to face me and then, she burried her face on my chest. I can feel her tears as her sobs became ragged and her breathing was very heavy.

She looked up, her eyes, pleading for answers that I know I can never give. "Noel, you've got to promise me that you will never tell anyone about Ezra raping me."

I pulled away from her. I cannot believe she's even asking to cover for that no-good bastard after what he did to her. "Why?" I asked her hoarsely. I couldn't let myself ask her but, when I'm on a roll, no one can really stop me. "Do you still love him?" I asked her bitterly.

She looked down, shuffling her feet, then, up at me again. "Noel, I can't deny that..."

"You know what?" I said before she could even finish. "When you thought about how to answer my question, you already gave me an answer." I took my jacket from the coat rack and as I started toward the door, Aria spoke.

"Noel, it's not like that..."

"Don't bother explaining, Aria," I paused, getting out of her house. "_I get it_." Then, I slammed the door shut. But she followed me as I started down the snowy walk way. Aria held on to my arm but I swiveled to face her.

"Noel, I loved him but now I don't ever since we got together on that date." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "And I would never, ever love anyone again." It made me smile but still something bothered me. All of a sudden, we heard a RPD—Rosewood Police Department car blaring it's horns, they seemed to turn around the corner, close to Toby Cavanaugh's home, we looked at each other as Aria's phone beeped. Her eyes widened as she dropped her phone. I picked it up, and here's what is said.

_You think the video was the explosive gift, didn't you?_

_Well, that was just a part of it. _

_I like playing hangman, and let's just say Toby played with me…_

_-A_

I opened the attached file and saw Toby's body hanging in his room. Toby Cavanaugh committed suicide…no—he wouldn't do something like that, A, made it look like it.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Read and Review….**


End file.
